Transformer Hunter X
by Eccentric Naldrag
Summary: The Autobots and the Decepticons have been infected by the Sigma virus and gone Maverick! It is up to our hero, Mega Man X to defeat them before they cause havoc on Earth!


The year was 21XX, the place is Sigma's Palace. Sigma had agreed to meet with Megatron, the leader of the Decpticons for his ultimate plan to defeat the Autobots once and for all.

"Heh heh heh..." chuckled Sigma.

"So you see, Sigma... I wish for you to transfer the Sigma virus to my foes the Autobots..." Megatron pleaded.

"And what good would that do me? Those Autobot scum would do me no good." Sigma retorted in disgust.

"Oh, but you see... I've heard reports of a Reploid... I do believe is what they're called that could easily over throw them, as long as he saw them as a threat!" Megatron replied.

"X. You're speaking of X, yes he very well could. So why would I bother giving my essence to such outdated garbage? X would make them scrap metal in a matter of seconds." Sigma boasted.

"But you see, that's the brilliant part about the plan!" Megatron replied rather hastily, realizing he's losing the Maverick leader's interest.

"I supposed it would be a few less defenders of those unevolved apes..." Sigma replied. "But you're going to corrupt them for me! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Sigma laughed as he slowly began corrupting the Decpticon leader to do his bidding.

"No... Sigma, we had a deal!" Megatron said as his circuits was being overwritten by the Sigma virus.

"We never had a deal you outdated piece of shit, now go corrupt your forces and then corrupt the Autobots, after that do as you please... I don't want to see your disgusting carcass in my presence ever again." Sigma demanded.

Several days had passed since Sigma corrupted Megatron. The Earth was in crisis when Optimus Prime announced his allegiance with Megatron, as broadcasted on the TV.

"Citizens of Earth, from this day forward... I, Optimus Prime will be working with Megatron and begin turning this rotting Earth into Neo-Cybertron!" Optimus Prime announced.

Meanwhile at the Maverick Hunter base, X and Zero began discussing how to handle the issue.

"Well, isn't this some shit? Out of nowhere the Autobots and Decpticons emerge from God knows where and announce an alliance" Zero stated.

X sighed, "It's simple Zero, both the Autobots and the Decepticons have gone Maverick" X replied. "It is our jobs as Maverick Hunters to defeat them. Even if it means destroying former saviors of the Earth, it's that simple."

"I've never heard you with such a cold demeanor before, X. Is something bothering you?" Zero asked.

"Time after time again, we defeat Mavericks. Then we defeat more Mavericks and then we defeat some more. It's a never ending cycle, and it's getting old. Did you ever think that perhaps, we could preserve peace through other methods?" X asked.

"Yes, I believe some day we could, but for now we need to focus on the threat at hand" Zero replied.

"Sigma is bound to be behind this somehow, I just know it" X said.

"I don't know, Sigma wouldn't employ things that he would see as outdated, it's just not his style" Zero stated.

"Perhaps he would, maybe he'd do it as a means to eliminate beings that he sees-" X said, but then he was interrupted by an explosion from outside. "-Zero, I'll go check it out." X stated as he headed out of the base.

Outside of the Maverick Hunter headquarters stood Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide. A thought came across X's mind "Destroy them all, for they have gone Maverick." X readied his Buster and aimed at Jazz firing and piercing through Jazz's chest in a single shot killing the former Autobot instantly. Suddenly X noticed a hooded figure in the background with glowing red eyes chuckling. It was Sigma.

"SIGMA!" X yelled.

"I see you've noticed me, X. Good job, Maverick Hunter, very good show indeed! I'm afraid however that this is only a projection of my magnificence. I intend on watching as you destroy both the Autobots and Decepticons, ending their meaningless war. Yes, you X! Not an Autobot nor Decepticon, you will end their battle once and for all!" Sigma boasted before the projection of him disappeared.

X stood there looking at the fallen Autobot in disgust, realizing that due to Sigma's intervention he would have to take down both the Autobots and Decepticons. Suddenly Bumblebee transformed into an outdated Camaro and attempted to run over X, however X shot out all four of Bumblebee's tires and Bumblebee crashed and exploded. "Two down... three to go" X mumbled.

Ironhide then tried shooting X, while X quickly dodged his attacks while Ratchet tried to repair his fallen comrades. "Come on, stop dodging like some kind of pussy and attack me!" Ironhide mocked. However, X charged up his buster and jumped up right in front of Ironhide's head and shot it clean off. Afterward, X shot down Ratchet leaving only Optimus Prime to deal with.

"You will pay for your insolence Maverick Hunter, no one defeats the Autobots. Do you hear me? NO BODY!" Optimus Prime yelled in a mad rage. He suddenly began attacking X actually landing a few hits on him. X shortly recovered and shot off Optimus' right arm.

"Damn it, that hurt" Optimus said disgusted.

"You may have saved the Earth many times before, Optimus Prime, and I thank you for that, however you have unfortunately gone Maverick and have left me with no choice but to defeat you." X stated. X then began to fully charge up his buster shooting out a giant wave of energy piercing Optimus' core and destroying the AllSpark and killing Optimus Prime in the process.

Out of nowhere Megatron and the Decpticons showed up.

"Damn it, more of them" X muttered.

"Don't worry X, I got this. This should be a piece of cake." Zero replied.

Zero then pulled out his Z-Saber and made quick work of the Decpticons cutting them all up into pieces.

"Well, that was quick" X replied. "You didn't even try to act like they stood a chance."

A hologram of Sigma appeared once again before the Maverick Hunters.

"Well done, my Maverick Hunters. Well done. You have actually ended a war for a change, how does that make you feel?" Sigma mocked.

"I swear, Sigma. If it's the last thing I do I'm going to destroy you." X said out of anger.

"Perhaps, Maverick Hunter... perhaps. That day isn't today, unfortunately I am not ready to do battle with you, as my body hasn't be fully repaired. One day however, I'll return. I'll return with yet another army of Mavericks to do my bidding, as humanity watches history repeat itself once again!" Sigma boasted.

"Sigma..." X replied.

Unknown to Sigma, X had data stored in the Maverick Hunter's mainframe on the Autobots and the Decepticons and their technology, which was easy to replicate. X easily repaired the both factions.

"Why would you restore us?" Both Optimus and Megatron asked.

"This is your war to resolve, just as long as you get off this planet and resolve your ridiculous war elsewhere, or I will have both of you classified as Mavericks and hunt you down again" X demanded.

Both Optimus and Megatron stared at each other scared to look the Maverick Hunters in the face given how easily they defeated them. The Autobots and the Decepticons then flew off into outer space never to be heard from again.

_**The End**_


End file.
